Toxic Seahorse
'Toxic Seahorse '''is a boss character from ''Megaman X3. Character Overview Toxic Seahorse is one of the 8 initial Maverick bosses in Megaman X3. At one point in time, he became infected with the Sigma Virus. He was able to stave off his infection with the assistance of Dr. Doppler, who developed a Neuro Computer which could suppress any abnormal behavior in Reploids. However, when Dr. Doppler decided to cause a mass riot, he used his computer to manipulate the Reploids under his aid, causing them to riot. Toxic Seahorse went to a large dam and cut off the supply of water for the humans. X, a Maverick Hunter, was sent to deal with Toxic Seahorse, and the other Mavericks. Appearance Toxic Seahorse takes on the form of a seahorse, going along with the theme of Reploids resembling various animals or other living things. His body is a mish mash of different colors, with green and yellow as his main two. His neck and tail are long, thin, and can easily coil, while also being partially covered in small spikes. His head is somewhat small and resembles the end of a hose. His hose-like head is used to fire his primary attack. When in a more slime-like form, his body turns into a green, acidic substance. He then breaks down into a puddle and can reform wherever he pleases, taking his primary, seahorse shape. Personality Not much is known about Toxic Seahorse's personality prior to infection, but after he turned Maverick, he grew hostile and aggressive. Special Abilities Toxic Seahorse's body is made of liquid metal, giving him some basic slime abilities such as: sinking, seeping through solid objects, and quicker movement. However this can also work to his disadvantage, as it has made him susceptible to freezing attacks or conditions. He also wields a weapon known as Acid Burst, which can release large orbs of acid that can eat through even the finest of metals in a short time. Synopsis In 21XX, a scientist named Dr. Doppler created a Neuro Computer which allowed him to prevent Reploids infected with the Sigma Virus to go rogue. With this device at hand, Dr. Doppler created a community for Reploids, where they held him up as a mentor or leader. However, one day the Reploids under Doppler's care went Maverick and rioted. Discovering Dr. Doppler being the cause of the Riot, the Maverick Hunters were dispatched to deal with him and his Maverick army. The two hunters, X and Zero, began by going after each Maverick one by one. Of these Mavericks was Toxic Seahorse, who positioned himself inside a large dam. He took over the facility to restrict the water supply to the humans, creating much strife in doing so. With the use of his Acid Burst and an arsenal provided by Dr. Doppler, Toxic Seahorse was able to turn the dam into a dangerous labyrinth by filling it with robotic minions and dangerous traps. Ultimately, Toxic Seahorse was defeated by the Maverick Hunters. He later appears towards the end in a rematch fight, but he is quickly dispatched yet again. Triva *The player can trap Toxic Seahorse in a pattern by using his weakness, the Frost Shield. This causes him to constantly jump around the room. As long as the player continues to hit him with the icy weapon, then Toxic Seahorse will never get a chance to strike. *Some enemies in his stage can change appearance and function if the player has defeated another Maverick, by the name of Blast Hornet, before coming to Toxic Seahorse's stage. Category:Characters Category:Video game characters